How Saiyans amazed East Supreme Kai
by Asuka Al Sorna
Summary: Saiyans are the best hope for the universe. When he met them, East Supreme Kai was surprised: yes, Saiyans are very strong but… they are very distressing too.


**Hello ! I recently saw again Buu saga and i appreciated the character of East Supreme Kai (was a character who leave me indifferent before). I found him funny and i can't explain but i find it can be interesting to explore his thoughts in this saga because… nothing happened as he want and therefore he finds himself as a simple spectator (because he can't fight Buu). I think he should be panicked… so, it's dramatic and funny at the same time and this is what is so interesting with this character.**

**And I precise English is not my native language and… I'm not very good in English. So sorry for the mistakes; writing helps me improve with English.**

* * *

**How Saiyans amazed East Supreme Kai**

_Saiyans are strange. _

It was the only logical raison explaining why Saiyans lived on earth. It was not earth was a horrible planet but… the earthlings were very backward and it was hard to imagine that the last representatives of the Saiyans, the famous race of strong and proud warriors, could live here. But why not? Each race had its particularities. For example, they seemed to appreciate earthlings for their love of violence and fighting, as evidenced by the fight between two Saiyans kids in front of a crowd of spectators.

But, when he met them, East Supreme Kai was incredulous. Saiyans were less terrifying than he imagined. However, only their physical appearance was not as he expected. Goku was as rumours were talking about him: a hero with a pure heart (and maybe a little silly) but it was Gohan who surprised him. This boy was very strong, more than he imagined (but… why was he wearing this ridiculous disguise?).

With these warriors with golden hair, he thought that stopping the wizard's plans would be simple. Obviously, he was wrong.

_These stupid Saiyans… _Vegeta, prince of Saiyans, thought that his fight against his old rival was more important than saving the universe. Could not this confrontation have waited a moment? _T__his is what happe__ns__ when we __request__ help __from__ arrogant __S__aiyans._

Just when everything was going as planned… And while Goku was fighting against Vegeta, Buu was awakened and, worst of all, Gohan couldn't stop him. Not to mention the stinging defeat of East Supreme East Kai…

For his defence, it was not because he was a god that made him a fighter. Otherwise he would never ask Super Saiyans to save the world, especially that it had not been very useful. Gohan, the most powerful of Saiyans, was defeated, while Goku and Vegeta were fighting.

For a moment, Shin thought it was the end. His strength was disappearing, his eyesight was clouded and he felt his death near, without having found Gohan. Again, his survival was useless.

He had failed to protect and save the universe against Buu, as he was unable to stop Buu from killing Supreme Kais on the sacred world of the Kais.

_I failed… again._

He thought he was dying. Thanks to Kibito (and Dragon Balls), he was not dead and they could save Gohan and teleport him to the world of the Kais. The legendary Z sword was their last hope.

"Lord Kaioshin, can I stay here until Gohan's ready?"

"Eh… sure."

"Excuse me, but do you have any thing to eat? I bet you have lots of great food here."

_Even when he is dead and the world is in ruins, Goku finds a way to be hungry. The Saiyans are really… one of a kind._

With Goku's presence, Gohan seemed even more determined to train. Seeing him handle the legendary sword with ease, East Supreme Kai had hope.

_This time, everything should be find if Gohan manages to master the sword. After all, he is the strongest Saiyan of the universe (even if Buu beat him before). What could go wrong?… Uh, stupid question._

Then the legendary Z sword was broken…

_Okay, it is the end. We're all going to die, killed by Buu._

… and Old Kai appeared.

Again, East Supreme Kai was amazed by the ignorance of Saiyans, who did not know who was the Great Lord Kaioshin. At the same time, Saiyans did not seems know many things… Even if himself was not sure who this ancestral god was. A Kaioshin of great importance, who belonged to legends of the past and recognized for his wisdom and power.

"I always hoped that a Kaioshin would release me from that prison. Instead, it's an earthling, what's the world coming to?"

"I'm… sorry."

Shin did not expect to be disputed by the greatest master Kai in the universe. In fact, Old Kai was not at all as he imagined. He who thought Saiyans were eccentric, the Great Lord Kaioshin was just as, if not more.

Non that East Supreme Kai questioned the powers and wisdom of this ancestor but… why this odd dance?

It was that, the last hope of the universe? A dance and a weird magazine, while earthlings were all killed by Buu?

When Gohan let out his anger and revealed his inner power, Shin was relieved. Old Kai was not an impostor or just a strange old grandfather as said Goku!

"See? That's what a Kaioshin should be like!"

Shin refrained from saying anything to Goku. Saiyans really did not know the tact, nor even the respect to have toward a god. As if he did not already feel him bad enough.

"Thanks to reminding me how useless I am at the moment, Goku."

"Huh? Oh no, I didn't mean to offend you! You're a good Kaioshin too, in your way. After all, you tried to stop Buu, even if it ended badly… and you teleport Gohan there to train with this legendary magic sword – well, it broke but I suppose it was useful since the old Kaioshin was in the sword and..."

"It's okay, Goku. I forgive you. I know you weren't thinking bad when you said that."

Evidently, he know Goku did not want to insult him. He was just trying to soften the atmosphere. He could not blame him for that but… if Goku could do this without reminding him of his uselessness, he would appreciate that.

He restrained himself from asking why Old Kai had not spawned a crystal ball before and looked this warrior with a long golden hair appear.

Goku said him it was the fusion and, more, it's was Goten and Trunks who succeeded to turn into Super Saiyan 3. This super warrior was arrogant and haughty (indeed vulgar) but he stood up to his opponent.

_Maybe Goku and Gohan are not best warriors of the universe… _

East Supreme Kai learned a new thing about Saiyans: they are impulsive and too brawling but they never give up.

He could only share Goku's enthusiasm. If he thought this Super Saiyan 3 can defeat Buu, so maybe this fight would soon be over!

Or not…

Gotenks lost his transformation from Super Saiyan 3. Fortunately, Gohan was ready to defeat Buu – even if Great Lord Kaioshin could have said it earlier.

When Kibito and Gohan left, an uncomfortable silence settled between them, until Goku laughs.

"I understand now what you feel, East Supreme Kai! It's very hard to tell yourself that there is nothing you can do to help. I would like to be by Gohan's side but I can't."

"Welcome to the club." Shin answered, allowing himself to smile. "Don't worry, Goku. I'm sure Gohan will succeed. He was trained by a real Kaioshin after all."

"Still sorry for that…" Goku winded.

"Don't be. You was right, Goku. Thanks to Great Lord Kaioshin, Buu will defeated by Gohan."

Once again, Buu's malice allowed him to take advantage against his opponents. Goku, Shin, Kibito and Old Kai watched helplessly as the battle unfolded.

It was almost inevitable that Goku decided to intervene.

Shin did not understand why Great Lord Kaioshin refused that he offer his life to Goku. It would have been his first and only opportunity to be useful.

Yes, he was young but it was precisely because of that he was useless. He was not strong or very intelligent. He was just… him and he was not enough now. But Great Lord Kaioshin ordered him to do nothing and he could not go against his will.

_Even give my life can't help anyone… it's pathetic. My weakness is distressing._

He looked Great Lord Kaioshin transfer his vital energy to Goku and, even if Old Kai's death lasted a brief second (who lifted up just after, a halo over his head), he felt bad doing nothing to prevent this.

He clenched his fists.

"Goku?"

"Yes, East Supreme Kai?"

"I very sorry. If I fulfilled my duty better, we would not be there. I apologize for having to improve all these hardship on you."

Goku stared at him with surprise, then smile.

"Don't worry about it, East Supreme Kai. You did what you had to do. It our mistake, if Buu was resuscitated and we will correct that. As I said therefore, without you we would not be here to stop it. You're maybe not the Great Lord Kaioshin but you're already here to help us. In your way, you're really a god."

He left Shin amazed by these words. East Supreme Kai did not have time to think about it any longer: Old Kai told them about Potara Fusion and, without knowing the consequences, Shin et Kibito merge…. for eternity, and Goku leaves to help his friends.

Everything else happened very quickly. The absorption of Gohan by Buu, the arrival of Vegeta and his merge with Goku to become Vegetto (then the disappearance of Vegetto), the release of Gohan and the others until the return of the original and evil Buu.

The part of Shin into Kibitoshin (he had not found a better name for the time being) shivered at the memory of this monster.

_Will Goku, Vegeta and everyone else end up like Supreme Kais?_

He had already met him and, in fact, he was not surprised by Buu's decision to destroy the earth. Thanks to his new shape, Kibitoshin could intervene quickly and teleport Goku and the others on the sacred world of Kais. This respite was of short instant and soon, Kibitoshin, Old Kai and Dende transported themselves again, far from Buu.

This last battle against Buu was as terrifying as it was unimaginable. Goku, who fought bravely in his form of Super Saiyan 3 without winning, the determination of Vegeta despite the obvious superiority of Buu, the appearance of Big Buu and the intervention of Satan…

After a lot of difficulties, Goku, with help of earthlings, defeated Buu, with Genki Dama. A Super Saiyan who save the universe by help of others and against the worst monster that has ever existed. It's was incredible, very incredible.

_Super Saiyans are very surprising. Who would have thought that they would defeat Buu by asking for help from earthling?_

Finally, maybe Shin had not been so useless. He had done well to turn to these Saiyans living on earth. Maybe Goku was right: he was a real god, after all.

_Son Goku, the saviour of the universe… I will remember this name._

So, now… Shin needed to found a solution to separate him and Kibito after the fusion by Potara. Yes, Old Kai said is was impossible, it was irrevocable but… if Goku and Vegeta could do it, why could not they? After all, he was the Supreme East Kai!

Yes, the Supreme East Kai who could not defeat Buu and needed help of no gods to save the universe but… it was an other story (a story he did not want to talk about).

* * *

**So, it's over. I hope you appreciated and thanks for reading!**


End file.
